


[Fall]ing for you

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Friendship, GET IT, M/M, Tiniest ot4 hint at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: My fic for the College AU zine that got canceled :') hope you enjoy it anyway!





	[Fall]ing for you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for the pun in the title lmfao

 

September winds are the reprieve from leftover August heat. The days are still long, but you can taste the cold coming in the evening hours when the light wanes and the breeze picks up the first stray leaves.

When Oikawa stops in his tracks after practice and turns his head to face the wind, Hajime doesn’t comment. He knows Oikawa feels the weather in his bones, lets himself be carried by the wind and the storms – as a kid, he remembers believing, for at least one summer, that Oikawa was the one causing hurricanes; he always seemed to be so involved, so full of electricity when thunder crackled above them.

Kuroo is the one who calls him out, then, and Hajime is almost a little irritated. They haven’t quite found a rhythm yet, even though it’s been a few months – but, well. These things take time.

“Hey, princess. Get your head out of the clouds.”

Bokuto laughs, and Hajime bites his tongue. But Oikawa seems unaffected by the quip – that is, until he turns back to face them, lips curling into a smirk, one that’s charged and just waiting to unload.

“I’m sorry, Tetsu-chan – forgot you were here. I’ll try to stay on your level from now on.”

Hajime allows himself to snicker, and doesn’t miss how the corner of Oikawa’s mouth twitches. He tunes out Kuroo’s response as Oikawa falls into step with him again, distracted by the new spring in the setter’s step. He doesn’t ask, but Oikawa seems to sense his confusion – as always – for he gives him a little nod and says, in explanation: “…fall’s almost here.”

 

October winds are winds of change. The leaves have turned orange and copper and gold, and every gust of wind shakes them from their perch and helps them take to the sky.

Oikawa is similar, Hajime thinks. October is a month of change for him as well. Every year so far, without fail, his best friend has reached a turning point in October. It doesn’t have to be big things, either, but once Hajime noticed, it became hard to miss.

A slightly changed haircut. A new set of posters on his wall. A new series to binge. A new favorite restaurant.

Last year, a new apartment. One big enough to share.

This year – well.

It’s a change that’s been a long time coming, a shift that Hajime’s been anticipating.

It started with the second bed staying empty on most nights, and a warm body pressed into his side, a comforting presence he’d long since gotten used to. It started with lingering touches and glances, with bolder moves and half-drunk confessions. But it’s still unspoken, still only in wisps of fingers brushing as they walk, in a head resting against his shoulder, a laugh shared in the dark.

Eventually, as always, Oikawa takes charge.

“We should buy a bigger bed,” he says, mumbled into Hajime’s neck as they’re curled up on the couch, Star Wars playing in the background.

“Hm?”

“Yours is too small.”

“So sleep in yours then?”

Oikawa makes a distressed sound. “No!”

“Then quit complaining!”

“Clearly you don’t mind – you’re not the one who’s at risk of falling out of it every night.”

“…like I said, you’ve got a bed of your own,” Hajime retorts, but there’s no fire in his voice. He threads his fingers absent-mindedly through Oikawa’s hair. It’s way too soft, and he’s way too comfortable.

“…I thought Iwa-chan liked cuddling with me,” Oikawa says, and Hajime hears a hint of real apprehension in his put-on disappointment.

He grunts a little in response, unsure of what to say and how to say it.

“…caveman Iwa-chan,” is the answer he gets, and he allows himself a little chuckle.

“Well, what do you want me to say?”

Oikawa seems to think about this for a second, tugging his lower lip into his mouth.

“…that you like me?” he says finally.

“Idiot. Of course I like you. We live together.”

He knows that’s not what Oikawa means, but his instinctive response is to evade, and he mentally kicks himself for it. October, he reminds himself. Change. He doesn’t know if they’re ready for this – but honestly, he thinks he wants to be.

Oikawa lets out a little sigh and slumps against Hajime’s side. “Well, yeah,” he says. “I guess.”

“…you mean the other like,” Hajime says, more of a statement than a question.

“…yeah.”

Oikawa seems to be hiding, just a little, avoiding Hajime’s gaze.

“…idiot,” he says again. “Of course I like you.”

 

November winds are harsh and unforgiving – but they bring the strangest clarity. They drive away gray skies in the dark and reveal a vast canopy of stars above, clearer and brighter than during the warmer months. The winds taste of snow and of a cold that’s coming closer, steadily creeping across fields and into the city at night.

November has Tooru – Tooru, Hajime thinks, still not used to the things he’s now allowed to say – getting cuddlier and comfier, and more often than not they end up crammed into small coffee shops or sofas in the library, huddled together for warmth, sharing scarves and gloves and smiles.

Bo and Kuroo say they’re disgusting, but really, the affection in their eyes speaks a different truth. They share pots of coffee and plates of homemade cookies (“Tetsu-chan’s surprisingly good at baking!”) and often stay long into the night, crowded around Hajime and Tooru’s small couch table, trading stories and enjoying each other’s company.

It’s not without reluctance that Tooru admits, one night, that they’ve become good friends.

He’s been allowing himself more moments of vulnerability with Hajime, confessing his fears and the thoughts that keep him awake; how everything seems worse in the dark, and how sometimes his friends are all that keeps him from drowning.

Hajime embraces these parts of him like gifts, small pieces of Tooru’s heart that he’s entrusted with, and does his best to be a rock in Tooru’s stormy sea. It’s messy, sometimes, and they crash and they burn - but there’s always enough left to get back up and keep moving.

And just like that, December arrives.

 

December wind brings snowfall; soft and gentle, covering the world in white. A new kind of calm overcomes them, and slowly, things start to fall into place.

Hajime has no doubts for their choices - he knows what feels right, knows how to hold on.

He feels a new change coming, and knows Tooru feels it, too.

This time, Hajime chooses to voice it - a little early, perhaps, and a little clumsily - and they work it out.

“You know,” is how he starts, over dinner one night as large flakes fall past their window, “we should get a bigger apartment.”

Tooru swallows his food and gives him a quizzical look. “What’re you thinking?”

“Just- that it’d be nice to live with them. You know?”

This time, Tooru’s smile cuts from ear to ear. “Ah, Iwa-chan, I was thinking the same thing!”

“You think they’d want to?”

Even as he asks, he knows it’s a superfluous question. He see’s Bo’s starry eyes and Tetsu’s cheshire grin, clear as day in his memory.

Yeah, he thinks, things are changing. But this kind of change is good.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while since I've written something - I have no excuse. Hope to see y'all again soon.


End file.
